pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уивер, Сигурни
, Нью-Йорк, США |профессия = , продюсер |годы активности = с |направление = |награды = «Золотой глобус» (1989 — дважды) «BAFTA» (1998) «Сатурн» (1987,2010) |киностудия = }} Сью́зен Алекса́ндра Уи́вер ( ; род. , Нью-Йорк, США), более известная как Сигу́рни Уи́вер ( ) — американская киноактриса, трижды номинировавшаяся на премию «Оскар». Обладательница премий «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA. Ранние годы left|160px|thumb|Сигурни Уивер с отцом [[Уивер, Сильвестр|Сильвестром Уивером на губернаторском балу после церемонии вручения премии «Оскар», 29 марта 1989]] Сьюзен Александра Уивер родилась в Нью-Йорке в семье тогдашнего президента телерадиокомпании NBC Сильвестра «Пэта» Уивера (1908—2002) и бывшей британской актрисы Элизабет Инглис (1913—2007) . Помимо неё, в семье рос её старший брат Траян (род. 1945). Дядя актрисы, Дудлс Уивер (1911—1983), был актёром-комиком. В детстве будущая актриса была окружена многочисленными нянями и служанками, а когда пришло время учиться, мать отправила Сьюзен в частную нью-йоркскую школу. Уивер с самого детства была намного выше своих сверстников, поэтому часто становилась объектом насмешек последних. Чтобы избежать этого и завоевать уважение учеников, она превратилась в своего рода школьного клоуна . В 1962 году её семья ненадолго переехала в Сан-Франциско, а позже — обратно на восток, в Коннектикут, где Сьюзен посещала частную среднюю школу для девочек Ethel Walker School. В 1963 году, вдохновлённая одной из героинь романа Ф. Скотта Фицджеральда «Великий Гэтсби», Сьюзен изменила своё имя на Сигурни . После окончания школы в 1967 году Сигурни уехала на несколько месяцев в Израиль, где жила в кибуце . В 1969 году, по возвращении в США, Уивер изучала английскую литературу в Стэнфорде , а также драматическое искусство в Йельском университете . Тогда же она начала играть в школьных спектаклях. Карьера Дебютом на большом экране для Сигурни Уивер стал крохотный эпизод у Вуди Аллена в фильме «Энни Холл» 1977 года. Однако уже через два года, благодаря роли лейтенанта Эллен Рипли в фантастическом боевике Ридли Скотта «Чужой», вышедшем на экраны в 1979 году, актриса стала широко известна.Sigourney Weaver reveals she hates Alien vs Predator as much as everyone else, then randomly turns up on the set of Doc Martin Фильм Скотта и персонаж Уивер стали культовыми не только среди почитателей кинофантастики, но и у поклонников кино вообще. Впоследствии Сигурни Уивер снялась ещё в трёх сиквелах «Чужого», став тем самым одной из жанрообразующих фигур фантастического боевика. Более того, исполнение ею роли Эллен Рипли во второй серии «Чужих» принесло ей номинацию на премию «Оскар» за лучшую женскую роль. thumb|right|170px|Уивер на [[Кинофестиваль в Торонто|кинофестивале в Торонто, 2007 год]] Уивер, кроме того, была номинирована на эту престижную кинопремию за роль активиста по защите животных Дайан Фосси в фильме «Гориллы в тумане», а также за роль стервозной начальницы в популярной комедии конца 1980-х годов «Деловая девушка». Что примечательно, Уивер выдвигалась на «Оскар» за эти роли в один год. Помимо этого, за оба фильма она получила премию «Золотой глобус». Новые проекты В 2006 году у актрисы вышло три фильма. Первый из них зрители увидели в феврале 2006 года на Берлинском кинофестивале: в фильме «Снежный пирог» Уивер сыграла больную аутизмом женщину. Также она сыграла роль властного продюсера программы теленовостей в комедийном фильме Джейка Кэздана «Телевизор» и роль в фильме-биографии писателя Трумена Капоте «Дурная слава». В начале декабря 2006 года Уивер снималась в Нью-Йорке в драме «Девушка в парке». Фильм рассказывает историю одинокой женщины, давно потерявшей свою маленькую дочь и спустя много лет встречающую похожую на неё случайную девушку (Кейт Босуорт). Роль преданной матери, потерявшей собственного сына-гея, в телевизионной драме «Молитвы за Бобби» принесла Уивер очередные номинации на премии «Эмми» и «Золотой глобус». Одни из последних крупных ролей Уивер в кино — «Аватар», «Снова ты», «Погоня», «Хижина в лесу», «Средь бела дня» и «Красные огни». В 2013 году за роль госсекретаря США Элейн Бэрриш в минисериале «Политические животные» была в 7-й раз номинирована на «Золотой глобус» и в 3-й на «Эмми». В сентябре 2011 года было подтверждено, что актриса примет участие в съёмках фильма «Аватар 2», сиквела первой части . Личная жизнь В 1967 году, временно проживая в Израиле, Уивер обручилась с репортёром Аароном Латамом, однако довольно скоро они расстались . В 1983 году Сигурни познакомилась на театральном фестивале в Уильямстауне с режиссёром Джимом Симпсоном, а уже 1 октября 1984 года вышла за него замуж. Симпсон моложе её на 6 лет. У супругов есть дочь Шарлотта (род. 1990). Взгляды и общественная деятельность После работы над фильмом «Гориллы в тумане» Уивер стала сторонницей фонда The Dian Fossey Gorilla Fund и в настоящее время является его почетным председателем . За работу в фонде она была удостоена премии от клуба Explorers Club. Уивер является ярой защитницей окружающей среды . В 2013 году Уивер выступила с критикой политики президента РФ Владимира Путина, которого назвала «настоящим диктатором», и призвала к поддержке российского ЛГБТ-сообщества и участниц группы Pussy Riot . Фильмография }} }} }} }} }} }} Награды и номинации Примечания Ссылки * * Награды и номинации на сайте IMDb Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA Категория:Лауреаты премии «Сатурн» Категория:Выпускники Йельского университета Категория:Выпускники Йельской школы драмы Категория:Актрисы озвучивания США en:Sigourney Weaver